Mobile devices, including cellular phones, smart phones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other similar devices, may include one more touch sensors for operation to allow entry of inputs to the mobile device.
Such a mobile device will commonly be grasped in a hand for operation. In many circumstances, the holding of the device will be followed by an input into one or more applications or services, or reading information from the screen of the mobile device.
However, depending on the placement of touch sensors on a mobile device, the support of the device in the user's hand may inadvertently make contact with a touch sensor. In this situation, a mobile device will commonly detect a touch on the touch sensor when the user of the device does not intend any action, and in fact may not be aware that touch sensor is being contacted. This can result in erroneous entries to the mobile device by the user.